Let Your Inner Self Out
by ICanHazATeddyBear
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a new transfer student at Konoha High. He is also the youngest son of the Yakuza leader, Fugaku Uchiha. As he starts his first year in an actual school, he meets new friends, develops a crush, and even gains an enemy from a rival Yakuza family. Read on to find out what happens. NO YAOI OR YURI.
1. Uchiha Sasuke, The Yakuza Leader's Son!

**Let Your Inner Self Out**

**a/n:** So...this just popped into my head one bright summer's day, and I just had to upload it before my scumbag brain forgot. I don't think it met my expectations though, since it looked so awesome in my mind. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little fic nonetheless. I accept all kinds of reviews, - even flames (but please don't be too mad, my heart might not be able to take it), I just take it as constructive criticism anyway. Rated T for some minor swear words in later chapters. This fic is generally Humor with just a touch of Romance and hinted pairings - but nothing too fluffy or mature.

* * *

"Sasuke, get out of bed already!"

'_Sigh…I forgot it was the first day of school today.' _The teenager lazily got out of bed and started to get ready for school. '_Mom sure is excited about school,'_ he thought as he looked at the small clock on his bedside table and saw that it was only 6:30.

"Coming Mom!" He said, as he changed into his school uniform, a white short-sleeved button-up shirt with a green tie and khaki pants. He finished changing and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Hurry up!" His mom screamed.

"Hai, hai…" Sasuke murmured. "You don't need to tell me twice." The smell of bacon and eggs wafted into his room, and he smiled and went downstairs.

"Finally, you're here." Mikoto said. She looked at her son from over her shoulder. "Now come to the table and eat." She smiled at Sasuke, who thought, '_She's like a totally different person now.'_

Sasuke nodded and sat down at the table, where he was greeted by his father with a nod.

"Morning, Sasuke." He said, not even looking from his newspaper. Sasuke was used to his father's coldness towards him, so he turned to his older brother, Itachi.

"Morning, Aniki." Sasuke said, and his brother replied with an eerily cheerful smile.

"Good morning, Otouto." Itachi was wearing his own school uniform, a black long-sleeved jacket with a red tie, and dark maroon-ish pants.

"Finish eating quickly, Sasuke, or you and Itachi might be late for school." Sasuke's mother said coolly, but Sasuke could see the veins appearing on her forehead.

Sasuke nodded and started eating. When he finished, he and Itachi both got up and started quickly towards the front door of their house. But they weren't fast enough.

"Wait a minute!" Sasuke sighed, and he and his older brother turned to Mikoto, who was rushing towards them, a camera in her hands.

"Mom, we'll be late for school if you'll take pictures." Sasuke said.

"Yes. Sasuke's right, Mom." Itachi added, smiling at his mother. "Besides, we already have lots of pictures from when Sasuke was in Middle School."

"But we don't have any pictures of you in High School!" She retorted, pouting at her two sons. "It's Sasuke's first day today, and this is your last year in high school too, Itachi." She smiled and looked back at her husband, who was still reading the newspaper.

"Just do what your Mother wants you to boys." He half-shouted, half-muttered, feeling Mikoto's gaze on him. Sasuke and Itachi both sighed, and smiled as their mother took dozens of pictures of them.

* * *

As Naruto walked with his group of friends, he saw a huge black Mercedes-Benz pull up in front of his school, Konoha High.

"Oi! I've never seen that car come here before!" Kiba remarked, pointing at the sleek black vehicle that parked right across the school. The wild-looking boy grinned and patted his dog, Akamaru, who was nestled in Kiba's varsity jacket. "I wonder if we're gonna have a transfer student in our class."

"Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed out of excitement. "I'm getting excited just thinking about it!" He and Kiba laughed and started sprinting in the direction of the school.

"Mendokuse…" muttered a boy with raven-black hair tied in a high ponytail. "Chouji, remind me why we actually hang out with them." He said to his best friend, a 'pleasantly plump' boy who had always had a bag of chips in his hands.

"Shikamaru, you know we would never have passed Phys. Ed. without them." He answered in between chews.

"And those idiots would have never passed anything BUT Phys Ed. without me." Shikamaru muttered, as he and Chouji followed their hyperactive friends. "They don't even know if we're in the same class." He said, then thought to himself, '_I hope we're not.'_

"Ne, Shikamaru, Chouji!"Naruto and Kiba exclaimed, jumping up and down and causing a few people to stare at the four of them._ 'Kami, please don't let us be in the same class.' _He thought, closing his eyes as tightly as he could and letting his rotund friend lead him towards the two idiots.

* * *

"Ne, Shikamaru, Chouji!" Sasuke looked out of the window in his brother's Mercedes-Benz and saw two boys jumping and shouting beside the school. He sighed and turned to his older brother.

"Itachi, please don't force me to be stuck in this school with these idiots." He said, practically begging but showing absolutely no emotion on his face at the same time.

Itachi smiled and almost chuckled. ""Sasuke, you're one of the sons of Fugaku Uchiha, the biggest name in the Japanese Mafia. I think you'll be able to handle those guys." He said encouragingly. "Anyway, having a few goofballs around is good for you. So you don't go insane."

Sasuke sighed and nodded. "Alright. I guess if you haven't gone insane with Deidara and Tobi in your group, then fine." Itachi smiled and gently nudged his brother out.

"Come on. You still have to attend the Morning Assembly."

"Ugh. That means I'll have to go onstage. Damn this school." Itachi smiled again and opened his brother's door.

"Well, it's either that or stay in that school with that red-headed stalker girl, Karin." He said to Sasuke, who sighed and got out of the car.

"Alright, alright. Fine, I'm going." Sasuke said, turning on the iPod he smuggled from home.

"I'll pick you up after school okay?" Itachi asked, with which he was replied to with a "Hn," from Sasuke. "Alright then." Itachi closed his brother's door and drove off, leaving Sasuke to watch him go.

"Damn. I really have to go through all this, then…" Sasuke muttered to himself as he walked towards the campus.

* * *

"Come on you guys!" Naruto exclaimed while running backwards. "We're gonna be late for the Morning Assembly, Dattebayo!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut your trap for today." Shikamaru mumbled, catching up to his friend. "Tsunade's going to explode if you make any noise while she's onstage."

"Yeah, just like last year." Chouji added. "All four of us got detention right then and there."

"And Kiba even brought a pack of cards, so we got the whole day off." Naruto said, smiling at the memory. "At least we didn't have lessons that day."

"Hey, speaking of which," Shikamaru mumbled, looking around the campus. "where is that guy and his little mutt?"

"Over here, you guys!" The three turned around, and saw Kiba, surrounded by three girls.

"Well, at least we don't have to look for the girls anymore." Chouji said, as he, Naruto and Shikamaru half-ran, half-walked over to them.

"Shikamaru!" The blonde girl exclaimed, bear-hugging the said boy and rubbing his hair. "I bet you haven't done anything this whole summer."

"You guessed right, Ino. Now please get off me!" Shikamaru said, trying to pull his friend's arms off his neck.

"Hi Shikamaru. Hey Chouji." Said a pink-haired girl with emerald green eyes. "Good to see you guys actually graduated."

"HEY! How about me, Sakura-chan?!" Naruto exclaimed. "I did that too!"

"Of course you did." Sakura muttered, slugging Naruto on the shoulder. "You and Kiba were always copying from Shikamaru."

"Guilty." Kiba said, a smirk in his face. "I can't believe none of the teachers found out."

"You know you two might get expelled if you're caught."

"No worries, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, gesturing to a blue-black-haired girl hiding behind Ino. "Anyway, we have Hinata on our side and she's the School President's daughter." He pulled her towards him and put his arm on her shoulder.

"Hey, be careful!" Kiba exclaimed. "She's gonna-" Hinata's face turned red, she started stammering, then her body turned limp.

"-faint." Shikamaru finished, sighing. "Baka. Now you'll have to take her to the Nurse's Office."

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed, holding the limp Hinata in his arms. Then he sighed and proceeded to run to the Nurse's Office, carrying Hinata bridal-style. "Be sure to save me a seat, Dattebayo!" The group sighed and walked towards the school doors. As Kiba opened the door, he bumped into a guy with jet-black hair listening to his iPod.

"Ah, gomen, gomen." Kiba apologized.

"Hn." The boy replied, going through the door as Kiba and the others stared at him.

"What a weirdo." Kiba muttered.

"I think he's kind of cute, though." Ino and Sakura said at the exact same time. Shikamaru sighed, while Chouji opened a new bag of chips.

"Oh, Hell No!" Sakura exclaimed. "You did _not_ just say the same thing I did!"

"Uh, yeah I did!" Ino exclaimed. "And don't you dare try and steal him away from me!"

"Steal him away from you?! You're not even together!"

"Sakura, Ino." Shikamaru said, trying to be the voice of reason. "You both just met him."

"SHUT UP!" They said at the same time. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Shikamaru sighed, and looked at Chouji. "Gimme some of those chips."

* * *

"Ah, Neji. Those two young women exuberate such YOUTH!"

"Just keep quiet , Lee. You're getting on my nerves." Neji sighed and walked over to the school. "I wonder who that guy was."

"Which guy?" Tenten asked, an innocent look on her face. "Wait, do you have another 'Guy Crush'?!"

Neji mentally face palmed and glared at his girlfriend. "Baka. He just looked familiar, that's all." 'Damn! I can't remember. Who was that guy? Why does he look so familiar?' Neji thought to himself, then his mind turned to another thought.

"Wait, did you just call me gay, Tenten?!"

Tenten giggled and put her arms around his. "Well, with that hair of yours, you should consider yourself lucky that you're not being teased at school." The bell rang, and the three of them rushed to the school.

"I'm not gay." - Neji

"Of course you aren't." - Tenten

"YOU TWO ARE MOST YOUTHFUL!" - Lee

"Lee, Shut up!" - Tenten

"You ruined the mood, Baka." - Neji

"But Neji-" - Lee

"SHUT UP!" - Tenten & Neji

* * *

"Hey, look! It's Tenten, Neji and Lee-san!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the mentioned trio. Tenten looked up from her scolding Lee and smiled.

"Hey guys! Long time no see. So what were you up to this summer?"

"You should've come with us, Ten-chan!" The three girls started talking non-stop, and Neji sighed.

"I should be going." He said. "I want to be able to find some good seats for the morning assembly."

"Ah! I'll come with you, Neji!" Lee exclaimed, raising his hand unnecessarily. Neji sighed again and nodded.

"Hey, save some seats for us." Kiba said. "I bet the girls are gonna be going at it for a while."

"Hn." Neji muttered, walking calmly away from the girls, while Rock Lee trailed behind him.

"Wait, was that a yes, or a no?" Kiba asked, turning to Shikamaru and Chouji.

"We should just be sure and go already." Chouji muttered. "Besides, I'm running out of chips."

"So, who's got the balls to talk the girls into coming with us?" Shikamaru asked. Chouji and Kiba both stared at him in response.

"Two against one." Chouji said with a smile.

"Good luck, Shikamaru."

"Damn, this is troublesome."

* * *

**a/n: **Yay! It's done! I hope you liked it, and thank you for actually troubling yourself with clicking on the link for this fic. Please Rate and Review, and give me suggestions too, if you want me to alter the story, or have some other pairing besides NejiTen(NO Yaoi or Yuri, Please!). I don't actually have a plot for this; I only have the ending in mind. So...

Please Help Me Fill This Story!

Thank You and (again) Please Rate and Review!


	2. The Inner Voices Finally Appear!

**Let Your Inner Self Out**

**Chapter 2**

**a/n: Yay! I actually finished the second chapter! This was really fun to make, since I started adding in the others' inner voices. I hope you like this chapter, and please remember to rate and review.**

**Also, thank you to Blue Rhythm for reviewing, and **glow593 for giving me more ideas for pairings.

Before I start, just to clear things up: **Bold - Inner Self** ; Not Bold - Normal Thoughts

* * *

"Come on, Shikamaru. Stop being so lazy and pick up the pace! You were the one who said we should be going already!"

"Yeah, right. Pigs are gonna fly before you convince Shikamaru to stop being lazy, so stop your yapping, Ino." Sakura said, clearly annoyed that they weren't getting any closer to the auditorium.

Ino stopped pulling Shikamaru's arm and glared at Sakura with a look that struck fear into Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba _and_ Akamaru. "What did you say, Forehead?"

"I just said to stop your yapping. Pig." Sakura returned with an icy glare that could freeze hell.

"Um, guys?" Tenten said, trying to pull the girls away from each other. "Shouldn't we be heading to the Auditorium now?"

Sakura dropped her glare and sighed. "Yeah, I guess." Then she smiled and looked up at Ino. "No hard feelings?"

"Ugh. Fine." They shook hands and grinned at each other, while Tenten sighed in relief. Meanwhile, the boys had somehow gone ahead without the girls noticing at all.

"Man I feel sorry for Tenten." Kiba muttered.

"Yeah, she's the only girl who's actually _not_ crazy." Chouji said.

"Or unstable." Shikamaru added. "But anyway, she'll be fine, seeing as she can take care of Lee too." The boys smiled and disappeared as they rounded a corner.

* * *

"Hey, where'd Shikamaru and the others go?" Sakura asked, looking around for the three boys.

Tenten sighed and said, "They left a few minutes ago." '**Those unhelpful, stupid idiots.** Wait, was that me?'

"They what?" Ino squeaked. "Some _gentlemen_."

Tenten sighed again and thought, 'These girls are even harder to handle than Neji and Lee. **And those two nerds would never have made it out of middle school without my help. **What the hell is this? **I'm your inner voice, baby.** Hn. Never thought I'd have one. **You're lucky you do, now tell those bitches to pick up the pace! **Okay, Okay.'

"Let's just head to the auditorium. We've got-" Tenten checked her phone and sighed again. "-less than ten minutes left till we're late."

"Stop your worrying, Ten-chan." Ino said cheerily. "We'll get there in time." '**Like Hell we will.**' Tenten thought, scratching her head in frustration.

Just then, one of the doors behind them shut quietly and all three of the girls turned around to see a boy about the same age as them, with jet-black hair and eyes as black as ebony. Ino's mouth fell slightly open, while Sakura blushed as both their hearts thumped loud enough for Tenten to hear them. '**Damn these heart-on-their-sleeves bitches. Getting all lovestruck at this particular moment and on an emo like this bastard. Perfect.**'

"Who are you?" Tenten asked innocently, earning the envy of both girls behind her as she tried to ignore her inner voice.

The boy ignored her question though, and said, "Tell me where the auditorium is."

'**Rude, much?**' Inner Tenten thought as an idea popped into her head. Then she smiled sweetly at the boy and said, "Or what?"

* * *

Sasuke stared at the girl in front of him as she simply dismissed his question. He was speechless _and_ annoyed. No one had ever done that to him before.

'If she knew who I was, then she'd wish that she never said it.' He thought to himself, apparently spacing out since it took him a while to realize that the girl was still talking to him.

"Hello? Are you deaf?" She said. "Earth-to-weird-emo, are you there?"

"…What did you say?"

"Tenten, I think you should stop." Sasuke looked at the pink-haired girl who tapped the girl's shoulder.

"Why? I'm having fun! Just look at his face." Sasuke's face _was _kind of funny to look at, seeing as he always wore a poker face. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly -very slightly- open.

"He might be a new student, you know." The other girl with the blonde ponytail said.

"Yeah. He _did_ just come out from the Principal's Office." The pinkette added. The first girl sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Then she looked back at Sasuke and said, "Come on. We're going to the auditorium too, anyway." She didn't wait for an answer as she went ahead, leaving him with the two girls.

"Umm…my name's Sakura. Haruno Sakura." The pink-haired girl said to Sasuke, bowing slightly.

"And I'm Yamanaka Ino. Yoroshiku." The blonde said. "We're sorry for our friend's rude behaviour. Really sorry."

"Yeah." Sakura agreed. "She's not usually like this."

"Hn." Sasuke swore that he saw hearts form in the two girls' pupils and sighed. 'Not more fangirls.'

* * *

"Then what happened?" Kiba asked Tenten. They were all seated in the auditorium, with Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji in the first row while Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee were behind them.

"After I told him we were going to the auditorium, I just walked away." Tenten answered, a smug look on her face.

"That's really cool, Tenten!" Chouji said. "I wish I was as confident as you are."

"Thanks, big guy." Tenten said, ruffling Chouji's hair.

"Hey, wait." Shikamaru interrupted. "Tenten, what did that guy look like?"

"Well, he looked sort of emo to me." The girl said, smiling. "You know, pale, black hair, black eyes. Oh, and he always made this face." She half-closed her eyes, arched her eyebrows., and frowned as much as she could. Kiba and Chouji laughed, and even Shikamaru smiled.

"I think we met that guy a few minutes ago." Shikamaru said, smirking. "He was the guy who dissed you at the entrance, Kiba."

"That makes it all the funnier." Kiba said, grinning widely enough that his overly long canines were showing. "That punk got what he deserved."

"Hey, guys!" The group turned to the voice to see Naruto grinning while Hinata followed closely behind him. "What did I miss, 'ttebayo?" He took the seat next to Kiba, while Hinata quietly took the one next to her cousin.

"Tenten smacked the poker face off some emo kid." Kiba answered.

"Yeah, the same guy we met at the entrance a while ago." Chouji added.

"Whoa! You're totally awesome, Tenten!" Naruto said, turning to Tenten. "Wait…where're Ino and Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, I totally forgot about them!" Tenten exclaimed. "Who knows what they'll do to that poor kid."

* * *

"Ne, can you tell us your name?" Sakura asked.

"Hn."

"What school did you transfer from?" Ino asked, flipping her hair.

"Hn."

"What year are you in?"

"Hn."

"Do you say anything else besides, 'Hn'?"

"…Hn."

"Ugh!" Ino sighed in frustration. 'Hmph! Maybe if I start walking a little faster, he'll try and follow me, _and_ I'll be able to talk to him without Forehead-girl butting in.' She started walking at a brisk pace, then after a few seconds looked back to see Sakura and the boy a few meters away.

"What?" She whispered to herself. 'That trick almost always works!' She crossed her arms and pouted. 'Fine. If he's that hard to lure in, then it's not worth the trouble.'

* * *

'**Finally! I can't believe that pig Ino actually thought that trick of hers would work on this guy!**' Inner Sakura said. '**Shannaro! Now I can have him all to myself!**'

"Hn. That blonde girl finally left." The boy said, sighing. "What an idiot." Then he turned to Sakura. "So, when are you leaving?"

"…What?" Sakura felt despair start to take over her, but then, she smiled. 'I'll just try that thing that Ten-chan did.' '**Yeah, do it! It's bound to work way better than Ino-pig's stupid trick!**'

"Alright, fine." She said, putting as much confidence as she could muster into her voice. "I'll leave you here to find out where the auditorium is for yourself."

* * *

A rare flicker of facial expression passed through Sasuke's face, and the pink-haired girl smirked.

'Okay, just because this girl is actually more _tolerable_ than the other two, doesn't mean you can show any emotion.' He thought, encouraging himself and putting his poker face back on.

"Fine. Stay." He muttered. 'To think I got fooled by the same trick twice in the span of five minutes. And by _girls_ no less. Is this what high school does to you? **Probably. **Can't you keep quiet for a _minute_? **Ugh. Fine.**'

"Alright, if you insist." The girl replied with a smile. She was clearly enjoying this, but the weird thing was, Sasuke was slightly less annoyed than he was with the first girl and the blonde. '**Maybe it's-**NO! It can't be that! Uchiha Sasuke does _not_ fall in love! **Maybe he does! I mean, I'm your inner self. You can't lie to your inner self.** Shut up!'

"Um, are you alright?" Sasuke looked up at the pinkette, who was staring at him intently, like a little puppy. '**A freakin' adorable puppy who likes you almost as much as you do.** What do you mean by _almost_? **Nothing.**'

"Hn." Sasuke muttered in response. But Sakura didn't hear him, because right then, the bell rang.

"Uh-oh." Sakura muttered. She then took Sasuke's hand in hers, and said, "Tsunade-sama's gonna have our heads if we don't hurry up!" A tinge of pink crept up Sasuke's cheeks as their hands touches, but he simply shook it off and resumed his poker face. They both started running towards the auditorium, only to almost bump into a woman of about 30 years, with blonde hair and an impossibly huge bust line.

"Ah!" Sakura squeaked, gripping Sasuke's hand tighter. "Tsu-Tsunade-sama! Gomenasai!" She stuttered, bowing stiffly in front of the _seemingly_ young woman.

"Haruno!" The woman bellowed, frowning at the poor girl, then looking at Sasuke. "Who is this?"

"I..uh..umm…" Sakura mumbled, at a loss for words. '**Hey, bastard. Why don't you try to be a gentleman and help her out? **And why the _hell_ should I do that? **Because you like her, Baka.**'

Sasuke sighed, and looked the blonde woman straight in the eye. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm a new student here and this girl was just helping me get to the auditorium."

"Uchiha Sasuke…" The woman said, crossing her arms. "Oh, so you're the Yakuza leader's son, huh?" Sakura looked up at him, a questioning look in her eyes, and she loosened her grip on his hand.

"Yeah, so can I get in now?" Sasuke asked calmly.

The woman sighed, and said, "Alright." She then let Sasuke and Sakura through the double doors leading to the auditorium.

* * *

"Hey! Look over there, Dattebayo! It's Sakura-chan!"

"But who's that dude next to her?" Kiba asked, squinting his eyes as he tried to look at the boy holding their friend's hand.

"It seems that it's the boy who you met outside a few minutes ago." Neji answered. 'He looks really familiar…I feel like we've seen each other before.** Maybe in one of those Yakuza meetings you attended with Hiashi-sama.**' Neji was surprised at his inner voice, who was normally silent whenever he was at school. 'The Yakuza? Do you really think he's…**Of course I am. I'm you, and you're me. I just have a better memory than you do.**'

"You mean that emo dude?"

"Yeah, Kiba." Shikamaru replied. "Who else did we meet outside besides that guy?" He asked sarcastically. '**Good one.**' Shikamaru ignored his inner voice, and sighed before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"What's he doing with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "And how'd they meet anyway, 'ttebayo?"

"She was with me and Ino, remember?" Tenten said, looking at Naruto like he was an idiot. "How did you forget about my story so quickly? Are you part-goldfish or something?" '**No, he's more stupid than a goldfish. He's more like a rock. **Hey! I would never say that! **But I would.**'

"Oh, right." Naruto muttered. "But how about Ino?"

"I'm right here, dumbass." Ino said, hitting the other blonde on the head. "I've been here for five minutes!"

"I thought you were supposed to be with Sakura-chan. How come she's walking next to that bastard, dattebayo?" Ino frowned, and looked for Sakura, then finally spotted her at the door.

"What?!" Ino exclaimed. "What. The. Hell. Is. She. Doing. With. Him?!"

"I dunno, Ino." Shikamaru muttered sleepily. "You woke me up. Now can you stop your ranting and-"

"That forehead-bitch…" Ino said muttered, sitting next to Chouji.

"Hey, Look!" Naruto exclaimed, "It's Tsunade-babaa!" Veins turned visible on the mentioned woman's forehead and neck, and she turned to Naruto in a way that made every student in the auditorium silently pray for the oblivious blonde.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY NARUTO?!"

"Shit." Naruto muttered, suddenly realizing the situation.

"Damn, Naruto. You pissed her off real good this time." Kiba said, grinning at his best friend.

Shikamaru sighed, and said, "I told you not to shout, Naruto. Now you're gonna get it."

"I hope Tsunade-sama doesn't overdo it again." Chouji added, flashing a sympathetic smile at Naruto.

"TSUNADE-SAMA IS OVERFLOWING WITH SUCH EXUBERANT YOUTH!" Lee shouted, but then added in a slightly smaller voice, "Although her youth is not as youthful as Naruto and the other's youth."

Tsunade turned to Lee, and said "I HEARD THAT!"

Neji facepalmed, and turned to Tenten. "Why are we friends with people like this again?"

"'Cause idiots are more fun than having to stay with those bookworms _you_ call friends." Tenten replied, smiling at her less-than-bright friends.

"And how is this fun?"

"Well, it beats studying at your place."

"Touché."

* * *

"Damn that Naruto." Sakura muttered under her breath. "And Lee-san too. I never thought he'd ever say that."

Sasuke looked at Sakura with an almost amused expression, and said, "You know those idiots?"

"Unfortunately, yes." The pinkette said, sighing as Naruto and Lee were dragged upstage by a steaming Tsunade. '**Stupid idiots.**'

* * *

Okay, so if you're still reading this, then Thank You! You actually made the time to read this crap I made. It makes me so *sniff* emotional seeing that people actually like this!

I hope you understood the story, and I bet the inner voices were kind of confusing, so I'll explain:

Tenten - Her inner voice is somewhat like a 'bitch mode', and it's sorta like a vent to let out all the anger and frustration she has to keep inside.

Sakura - sort of the same as Tenten's, except it's a little less bad-mouthed.

Sasuke - This guy's inner voice was really fun to make, since it's supposed to be a whole lot more open than Outer Sasuke. If I hadn't made him like this, then my story would be like any of the other stereotypical SasuSaku stories, which are BORING in my opinion (Sorry to the people who make SasuSaku stories like that)

Neji - Not sure what his inner voice is supposed to be. Maybe a little more..witty than Outer Neji?

Shikamaru - Okay, he didn't say much, but I think that I should make Shikamaru's inner voice more happy-go-lucky, and kind of stupid(just for more humor).

If any of you guys want me to change the attitudes of their inner voices, feel free to suggest (just PM me, so others won't find out early) something. I'll also be having inner voices for the other Konoha 11.

Also, I'll be having more characters enter the story, like Sai, Shino, and maybe, probably, the Sand Siblings.

*SPOILER ALERT!*

Next chapter, Tsunade tells her speech, shuns Naruto and Rock Lee, and classes (finally) start. Itachi reappears, with a surprise for Sasuke, and the whole of Konoha 11, so be sure to read next week!


	3. An Interesting Ceremony!

**Let Your Inner Self Out**

**a/n: Another Chapter finished! I'm so sorry for not posting any chapters last week! Gomenasai! I hope this'll make up for it. If not, then I'll post chapter 4 in 3 days. Please enjoy and R&R.**

* * *

"Alright, everyone! Get in your seats!" Tsunade said through the microphone. She was still holding Lee and Naruto by the ears, which made the command even scarier. In the audience, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji were trying hard to keep straight faces, while Tenten and Neji were face palming themselves.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata murmured, covering her face with her hands. 'Why is he so…**stupid**? No! That's not what I meant! **Yeah, it is. He's got the memory of a goldfish, but he's hot so I can let the stupidity pass.**' Hinata's face turned red, and she almost fainted. 'I thought I told you not to appear while I'm at school. **But Naruto's right there. I can't miss this opportunity.**' Hinata inwardly screamed, finally realizing what her inner voice meant, and fainted.

* * *

"Uhhh…is everything alright with Hinata?" Tenten asked, looking over at the unconscious girl on the other side of Neji.

Neji sighed, and nodded. "At this rate, she'll pass out about eleven more times today. Probably twelve if she's in the same class as Uzumaki." '**Seriously, what kind of a Hyuga is she? And from the Main Branch too! **Hey! You can't say anything like that to Hinata-sama. **So what? No one can hear me except you anyway.**' Neji sighed again, and tried to focus on Tsunade and her speech.

Meanwhile, Tenten smiled at Hinata, and thought, 'Ah, young love. **Young, **_**stupid, weird,**_**love.**'

* * *

"I wonder what Tsunade-sama's gonna do to Naruto and Lee." Kiba said from out of the blue, to no one in particular. Tsunade had been talking for almost ten minutes, and they were getting tired of just watching her pull their ears all day.

"Probably in a few more minutes." A muffled voice replied.

"Shino!" Kiba exclaimed, looking at his friend who was seated right next to him. "When did you get here?!" Kiba stared at Shino, who was as covered up as usual with a jacket that that reached his mouth, and dark sunglasses.

"I've been here since the beginning."

"Really?!" Chouji asked. "We never noticed you arrive."

"You never noticed me arrive because I have been here for almost twenty minutes, which is five minutes before any of you arrived." Shino said. Then, a dark blue aura surrounded the boy, and he started to stare into nothingness, murmuring inaudible words. Hinata suddenly woke up, and faded into the background as Shino's aura spread around the boy's body.

"Damn." Kiba muttered. "He's depressed again."

"Well, you guys should've at least _pretended_ to notice him." Shikamaru said, sighing as Shino's aura turned even darker. Suddenly, Akamaru whined, and Shikamaru and Chouji flinched.

"What's wrong, boy?" Kiba asked, stroking his puppy.

"I completely forgot about Akamaru." Chouji said. "I thought there was a ghost."

"I thought the school didn't allow pets here anymore, after _the incident._" Shikamaru muttered, changing the subject. "If Tsunade finds out-"

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about." Kiba said, smiling. "My mom kind of umm…negotiated with Tsunade, and now Akamaru's a guard dog here."

"Alright then…so why's he whining so much?" To prove Shikamaru's point, Akamaru whined again.

"There must be something wrong…" Kiba murmured, looking around carefully. After finding nothing, he sighed and said, "Probably just Shino and his aura."

"Yeah. Right." Shikamaru muttered. He saw a tendril of shadows trailing Sakura and the boy she was with a few minutes ago. 'It was probably just my imagination…**Or maybe that dude is some sort of evil villain and he's trying to destroy the whole school!** Mendokuse…I think I should stop reading those stupid comic books…'

* * *

Meanwhile on stage, Tsunade was almost done introducing all the teachers and staff. Naruto and Lee were getting tired of standing beside her.

"Hey, Lee…" Naruto whispered.

"What is it, my youthful friend?" Lee answered with a slightly louder whisper.

"Got some grub on you?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but I don't have –"

"Alright then!" Tsunade's voice boomed all over the auditorium. "These are your janitors for the week. Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee!" The said "janitors" stared at her in horror, and the principal smirked in return. "They'll be doing all your dirty work, AND you can ask them to do anything you want, as long as it doesn't break the rules." The students cheered, and Naruto glared at his friends, who were laughing their heads off. All of them except Kiba and Shikamaru, whose eyes kept darting back and forth, as if they were looking for something.

'What the hell are they looking for?!' Naruto thought, looking at his two best friends. 'They should be helping me get out of this shit! **Hey, look at Hinata over there. **What the hell?! **She looks so cute when she's unconscious.** Eh?! Stop changing the subject! I'm in deep shit right now, and you want me to look at Hinata?! **But she's so cuuuuuuu-** SHUT UP!'

"Alright, the ceremony is over." Tsunade said, breaking Naruto's thoughts. "You may now find your classrooms and start the school year!" The doors opened, and students rushed outside, excited to find out what class they were in. Only Naruto and Lee's friends were left, and they all waited for Naruto and Lee to come down.

"So I guess that means you'll be like our servants for the whole week." Ino said, grinning.

"I SHALL DO MY BEST!" Lee shouted, his voice echoing around the almost empty auditorium.

"Quiet down, Lee. You almost burst my eardrums." Tenten joked. "Besides, you got to save your voice for everything you're gonna do for the whole student body." Naruto groaned, while Lee grinned and gave his "Good Guy" pose.

"Don't worry, Naruto." Chouji said. "It's just for a week. You'll survive."

"Yeah, I hope so…Damn you, Tsunade-babaa." Naruto muttered.

"Alright. Since you're done being shunned, let's go find out what class we're in." Shikamaru said, a smirk on his face. "We need to find out how much homework you have to do for us, Naruto."

"Yeah." Kiba said, grinning. "I heard that Yuuhi-sensei's Biology homework is tougher than Iruka-sensei's activities in middle school."

"DAMMIT!"

"Come on, let's go." Shino said, seemingly out of his depression. "We might be late for class, and that would give everyone a bad impression of us, and that would cause –"

"Yeah, yeah. We know, Shino." Kiba said, as he left the auditorium.

"He's fast." Neji muttered.

"What do you expect, Neji?" Tenten muttered. "The star of the basketball team last year is as slow as you?"

"Shut up." Neji said as they all exited the auditorium.

* * *

"Ne, Akamaru." Kiba muttered as he rushed into a dark corner. "Did you see those shadows coming from that dude with Sakura?"

Akamaru whined affirmatively, and Kiba frowned.

"Somehow, he looks kinda familiar…Where have I seen him before? In my neighbourhood? Or maybe in the park?" 'He can't be my neighbor! I know everyone on the block! **Well, except for the Uchihas. The ones in the huge house a few houses away from ours. **You're not saying that guy's an Uchiha, right? They're part of the Yakuza! They don't just show up unexpectedly, without anyone knowing! How come no one knows he's from the Yakuza, and an Uchiha no less!** Jeez, you talk too much. Besides, that guy must be different from other Yakuza. I mean, his aura isn't lethal at all. It's just…there. If he was anything like a true Yakuza, then he would have killed Sakura, Ino and Tenten the moment they tried talking to him.** I guess you're right, Kuuga. He's probably different from the people who got Dad.'

"There you are, Kiba!" Kiba turned to where the voice was coming from and saw Naruto waving at him, with Shikamaru and Chouji behind him. "We've been looking all over for you!"

'**We'll settle this matter later, Kiba.** Alright. I'll just have to keep my eyes on him.' And with that, Kiba put a forced smile on his face, and ran over to his friends.

"Where are the others?" He asked, looking behind Shikamaru and Chouji.

"They went ahead." Shikamaru answered, looking over his canine-like friend. "What happened to you? You just disappeared, without a trace."

"Yeah, even Shino got a little worried." Chouji added. "You never act like that. What happened?"

"Oi, don't worry about me, guys." Kiba said, waving his hand to change the subject. "Anyway, do you know what class we're in?"

"Baka! Of course we don't know, 'ttebayo! We've been looking for you for the past five minutes!"

"Who are you calling 'Baka', BAKA?! You should've just gone without me! I know this place like the back of my hand!"

"Bastard! I can't just leave a friend alone, you know?!"

"Idiot! I can find my own way out!"

"Ummm…guys?" Chouji interrupted. "We still have to find out what class we're in. I bet the others are waiting."

"Teme! I don't care if you can find your way out of the mazes in Chuck-E Cheese's, -"

"What the hell are you talking about?! Even four-year-olds can find their way out of those, Moron!"

"But…" Naruto faltered. "They're really hard to finish!"

"That's 'cause you have the mind of a three-year-old!" The two continued fighting, and Shikamaru sighed.

"Let's just leave them, Chouji."

"Uh, yeah. Okay."

* * *

"What is taking them so long?!" Ino said, scratching her forehead. "And can we look now, Tenten?!" The rest of the group was already standing behind all the other students who were looking for their names on the bulletin board. They had arrived a few minutes ago, and Ino was getting really impatient.

"Come on, Ino." Tenten said in frustration. "They've only been gone for _five minutes._ Can't you wait a little bit longer?"

"Tenten-san's right, Ino-chan." Hinata said. "I'm sure N-Naruto-kun and the others will arrive sooner or later."

Just then, a couple of shouts were heard, and Shikamaru and Chouji appeared, with Kiba and Naruto fighting behind them.

"Actually, make that right now." Neji muttered, as he and the others watched the four boys come over.

"Finally!" Ino exclaimed. "I thought you guys were gonna take forever!"

"Yosh! Now we can look over at the board." Tenten said. Then, taking Lee and Neji by the arms, she grinned and forced her way to the front. Ino did the same with Hinata, and Shino was given way by all the other students.

"Man, I wish I liked bugs as much as Shino does." Naruto muttered, as he tried to push himself to the front of the crowd. Meanwhile, Kiba was already in front and looking at the board.

"Okay, let's see…Inuzuka…Inuzuka…Inuzuka…" He muttered, as he looked for his name. A few seconds later, he grinned and shouted, "Yahoo! This year is gonna be great!" Then he took a picture with his phone, and rushed over to where Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji were waiting for him.

"So, what's the good news?" Shikamaru asked, noticing Kiba's feral grin looking even bigger than he ever saw it.

"Just take a look, you guys!" Kiba replied, excitedly showing the picture to the three boys.

"Okay…" Naruto said, reading the names. "Class 1-C. Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, bla bla random people…Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba…Nara Shikamaru…Rock Lee, Tenten…Yamanaka Ino… Hey! Where's my name?!" Kiba frowned, and looked at the picture himself.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Naruto?" Shikamaru muttered, sighing. "You looked over your own name, Idiot." Naruto frowned and looked at the picture again.

"It's right there, Baka." Kiba said, pointing at Naruto's name on the shiny white screen.

"Oh…there it is, 'ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed. The others approached them, Tenten, Lee and Ino grinning, Neji and Shino pokerfaced, and Hinata hiding behind her cousin with a tinge of red on her cheeks as she looked at Naruto.

"Let's make this school year wild, guys!" Kiba exclaimed. Akamaru barked in agreement, while Naruto high-fived him.

"Yeah!" Tenten agreed, bumping her fist with Kiba and Naruto. '**We're gonna paint the school red this year! **Of course, we won't be breaking any rules though, right? **Of course not! We'll just have a little fun!**'

Kiba grinned as he looked at his cellphone, but it disappeared as he saw another name. "Uchiha…Sasuke…" Shikamaru noticed his friend's sudden depression, and frowned.

"Kiba, is everything alright?" He asked. 'I wonder if it has something to do with that shadow I saw before…**Or maybe it's because he's – **Be quiet, will you? I'm trying to think…'

"I NOMINATE NEJI FOR PRESIDENT!" Lee exclaimed, raising his hand.

"Lee, I think that's actually a really good idea." Tenten said, smiling at her boyfriend.

"Damnit." Neji muttered. Meanwhile, Naruto finally noticed Hinata, and he grinned.

"Guess we're gonna be classmates this year…" Naruto said, grinning. An awkward silence followed, and Naruto tried to break it by saying, "You wanna be seatmates?"

Hinata turned red, and, – for the second time in thirty minutes – she fainted.

* * *

Alright, thanks for reading Chapter Three of the story. I can't believe that there are people who have me on their Author Alert list! Thank you thank you thank you! It makes me feel so light and fluttery inside! :3

Okay, now onto Kiba's Inner Self. Well, you guys may have noticed "Kuuga", right? Well, he's Kiba's inner self! Yay! He's sorta like a more serious and intellectual Kiba, and he acts more like Shikamaru or Neji. I gave Kiba's Inner Voice a name because _. Sorry, but I can't tell you since it's part of the story, but I'll tell you guys one thing. Kuuga is actually a real person!

I think I confused you guys even more now. Don't worry, it's gonna be revealed little by little in the next few chapters. Also, Itachi's coming back!

Thanks again for reading the story and Please Rate & Review! :D


	4. The Elections, and an Operation!

**Let Your Inner Self Out**

* * *

"Hey guys," Chouji said. "I think we're gonna be late for Homeroom if we just stand here." The others looked around, and saw that they were the only ones left outside.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed.

"We were probably too excited to hear the school bell…" Neji muttered. He sighed and started walking briskly towards the stairs, Lee and Tenten following close behind. Naruto and the others shrugged and followed, all except for Kiba.

'Uchiha Sasuke. **I knew it. I was right about that kid.** Alright, alright. You don't have to rub it in, Kuuga.'

"Oi, Kiba…"

'Dammit, Kuuga! Stop it, you bastard!** That wasn't me. And also, you're talking out loud…**Crap.' Kiba looked in front of him to see Shikamaru, just standing there and looking at him with concern.

"Kiba, are you alright?" He asked, falling into step with the brunette. "Who's Kuuga? You're not being your usual self today…"

Kiba forced a smile, but it came out wrong and turned into a grimace. "I'm fine. Just a little worried about this year's class line-up."

Shikamaru made a choking sound and looked at his friend in disbelief. "You?! The dude who is friends with _everybody_ in the whole school, is worried about who his classmates are?"

"That's not what I meant…" Kiba's downcast look worried Shikamaru, who sighed.

"Nevermind. Let's talk about it later, when Naruto and the others are here." He said. "For now, let's catch up to them, or we'll be late for class." A suppressed laugh from his friend made Shikamaru frown, and he looked at Kiba, eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"Nothing." Kiba snickered. "It's just – You? Catch up to anything?! I think that's impossible!" The canine-looking boy burst into laughter, then started to jog, leaving Shikamaru in his dust.

"Well, at least he's back to normal…" Shikamaru muttered, smiling and shaking his head. 'Kuuga…I wonder who that is…**Maybe he's Kiba's other half or something! A subconscious conscious or something. **Subconscious conscious? What the hell?'

* * *

Naruto and the others finally arrived at their classroom, where almost all of their other classmates were there, including Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! You're here, `ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed, running over to her. "Where've you been?! Me and the rest of us have been looking for you, `ttebayo~!"

"Naruto, can you please be quiet for once." Sakura said once Naruto sat down on top of her desk. "I was here with Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Who's that?!" Naruto shouted, making a certain raven-haired boy walk over to them.

"That would be me." He said, crossing his arms and looking at Naruto with a bored look.

Naruto stared at him with an intimidating look, then he gasped and said, "You're that bastard who dissed Kiba!" He jabbed a finger into Sasuke's face, and glared at the boy like there was no tomorrow.

"Baka." Sasuke muttered, making Naruto even angrier. "I have no idea who this, 'Kiba' guy is."

"Teme!" Naruto sceamed, trying hard to control his temper, but to no avail. "Who the hell are you?! And what the fuck is with that face?! You act as if you're all high and mighty, but you're damn wrong, you asshole!" Sasuke's eyes got wider and wider every time Naruto spoke, and with each word, one student looked at the three of them, shocked looks on their faces.

"Hey, isn't that blond dude the kid who destroyed the gym 'cause he had a tantrum?"

"What's he doing picking a fight with the new kid?"

"That idiot's gonna destroy the classroom!"

"How's Sakura tied up with all this?"

"Do you think they're fighting for her?"

At this time, both Naruto _and_ Sasuke were fed up by their comments, and both boys had their veins popping out of their necks.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!?" They both said. Sakura sweat dropped, and tried to get them both to sit down.

"Come on. Let's be calm about this, Naruto? Sasuke-kun?" She asked sweetly, trying to stop their tempers from rising.

"SHUT UP!" They both said without thinking. A vein became visible on Sakura's forehead, and she clenched her teeth.

"I. Said. Calm. DOWN!" She exclaimed, Inner Sakura getting the best of her and hitting both boys on the head. The sound of two skulls breaking echoed into the hallway, and an awkward silence took over the whole room. The other students stared at Sakura, the fear obvious on their faces, while Chouji, Ino, and Tenten were trying to keep straight faces as Naruto and Sasuke fell onto the floor under a still enraged Sakura.

"I should've known she'd break out like this…" Ino said, trying hard to restrain her giggles. '**Yosh! Now Forehead's never gonna get a chance with Sasuke-kun!** I know! Now he'll be all mine!'

"Those two are gonna have to see a doctor…" Chouji muttered.

"Poor Naruto. And that other dude too." Tenten said. '**Go Go Go, Saki-chan! Beat those assholes to a pulp!** NO! What I meant is…**Beat those pieces of shit into a pulp!** Kyaa! No! I didn't mean that!'

Just then, the door opened, and Kiba and Shikamaru entered the room.

"Yo! What's up?" Kiba said, grinning. "Sensei's not here ye – What the Hell?!" His narrowed eyes scanned the room and as he tried to take in everything, while Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome. The sensei's gonna freak when he sees this."

"Speaking of sensei, where is he?" Neji asked, seemingly unaffected by the ruckus going on in front of him. "Shouldn't we be starting class by now?"

"Oh, Neji. Your Youthfulness and eagerness to start the first day is so INVIGORATING! Lee exclaimed, causing more ruckus. "It makes me want to…DO FIVE THOUSAND PUSH-UPS!" Once he finished talking, he dropped to the ground and started doing his push-ups right in front of the door. Kiba and Shikamaru stepped over the rapidly moving Rock Lee and made their way to their friends.

"What happened to those two?" Shikamaru asked no one in particular.

"Sakura got out of control." Chouji replied. "Again." He added quickly.

"I can't believe she hit the new kid." Tenten said, smiling. "I thought she liked the dude…"

"She was so annoyed with Naruto that she started to punch wildly." Shino said, suddenly appearing from nowhere. "That is why she also punched the new student, Uchiha Sasuke." Shikamaru felt Kiba flinch next to him, and he sighed.

"Are you really alright, Kiba?" He asked his friend, who was currently stroking his dog absentmindedly. "You don't seem too comfortable with this Sasuke dude…"

Kiba snapped out of his trance, and grinned. "I told you, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me, Shikamaru." At that moment, the door opened and a silver-haired man wearing an eyepatch and a doctor's mask walked into the room, stepping over Lee (still doing his push-ups), and going over to the teacher's table, all the while reading an orange pocket book.

"Sugoi! We're gonna have a Pirate-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, having awoken from his state of unconsciousness. Sasuke stirred next to him, while Sakura and the others hurried into their seats.

"Idiot. He's obviously a doctor." Sasuke said, standing up and dusting himself off. The teacher looked at both of them and seemed to smile, although it wasn't clear behind his mask.

"You're both wrong." He said, closing his book. "I'm just your homeroom teacher. My name is Hatake Kakashi, and I also teach Algebra."

The class groaned, and Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. '**That's right, suffer. Mwahahahahaha!**'

"Hey, Sensei!" Kakashi looked towards the person talking, and saw that it was a girl with unusually bright pink hair. "Why were you so late today?"

"Yeah!" Another girl with brown hair tied in buns said. "How're you gonna be able to teach us if you're always late like that?"

Kakashi chuckled, and answered with a simple, "I'm not."

…

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!"

* * *

The class was silent as Neji stood in front, and Kakashi sat in the back reading his little pocket book.

"Alright, so since our sensei isn't going to supervise Homeroom, then I have no choice but to do it for him." He took the name sheet from the teacher's desk, and checked the class attendance.

"Neji sure is serious today…" Kiba muttered to Tenten, who was sitting in front of him. "He alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine." The girl answered, sighing. 'He worries too much…'

The said student sighed as well, and looked at all of his classmates. "Alright then, no one's absent, right?" A moment of silence, then Neji proceeded. "Good. Now that that's settled, then let's get serious."

"Dude, you're even more serious than Sensei is." Some anonymous student muttered. "Loosen up a little." The vein Neji had been trying to restrain suddenly popped out, but he looked at Tenten, and sighed.

"Alright, fine. Let's just get on with the class elections already. We need to submit the form to Tsunade-sama at the end of the day." The class lightened up, and Neji started the elections. "First up is the President's seat."

* * *

The elections had proceeded smoothly, and everyone was satisfied with the result. All except for a certain blond idiot.

"HEY! Why wasn't _I_ elected for _anything_?! I should've been_ President _for Pete's sake!"

"That's 'cause you're not suited for any of the positions, dumbass." Kiba retorted, slapping his friend's back as they headed to the cafeteria with Chouji and Shikamaru.

"Well, at least you're not the escort." Shikamaru muttered. "Now I have to play along with the class, and be with Ino _all the time._ This is too troublesome."

"I know, I know, Shikamaru." Naruto said, waving his hands and ignoring Shikamaru's complaints. "_Everything _is troublesome for you. Anyway, Ino does suit you." Shikamaru's eyes widened, and he shivered at the thought.

"What the hell makes you think that?! How can you think I'm…_compatible_ with that troublesome woman?!" Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji burst into laughter at their friend's sudden frustration.

"Calm down, Shikamaru," Kiba said in between snickers. "Naruto was just joking. No need to get so serious about that. The Muse and Escort are just for show, anyway, so you don't have to be with her _all_ the time."

"Yeah, just while we're in school." Chouji said. "C'mon! Let's hurry up, or the Yakisoba Bread's gonna run out!" As he said those words, Chouji squealed in excitement, and suddenly ran off at an amazing speed.

"Whoa…" Kiba muttered in awe. "He just ran off like a cannon…"

"Well, that's how he gets when there's food involved." Shikamaru said, seemingly out of his Muse and Escort nightmare.

"Hey! We were talking about the elections just a few minutes ago, 'ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed. "How'd we end up talking about food?!"

"It's lunchtime, you idiot." Shikamaru muttered loud enough for Naruto to hear. "Why _wouldn't_ we be talking about food." To prove Shikamaru's point, Naruto's stomach grumbled, making the blond blush tomato-red.

Just then, Chouji came back from the cafeteria carrying a whole armful of food. "You guys were so late I decided to just get some grub for all of us."

Shikamaru smiled, and said "Thanks, we owe you one."

"Yeah, thanks, Chouji!" Naruto exclaimed, taking a tin foil-wrapped yakisoba bread roll and devouring the contents. "I thought I was gonna starve!" He said between mouthfuls.

"I thought you weren't interested in food just a while ago, Naruto." Kiba muttered as he took another one of the tin foil packages.

"I didn't say that." Naruto retorted as he finally finished his food. Shikamaru sighed and took a roll, as they all walked back to their classroom.

* * *

The four boys were already at the door of the classroom, and were about to go in, when they heard a "Kya!" behind them.

"Ne! Shika-kun!" Shikamaru flinched, and slowly turned around to see Ino running over to him.

"Damn, Shika." Kiba said, snickering. "You got a tough job ahead of you."

"Good Luck." Chouji muttered in sympathy to his friend as he was crushed by the blonde girl.

"Shika-kun, I missed you!" She exclaimed, hugging the now limp Shikamaru, who mouthed, "Help Me." Naruto, Kiba and Chouji all smiled and went into the classroom, leaving Shikamaru and Ino in the corridor.

* * *

"Oi, don't you think Ino's taking this a _little_ too seriously?" Kiba asked Naruto and Chouji.

"Ino's always been a drama queen," Chouji replied, as they walked to their seats. "Ever since kindergarten."

"I can't believe you can actually take her and her petty drama." Kiba muttered.

"At least she's not like Sakura-chan, though." Naruto said, earning a glare from the mentioned pinkette.

"What did you say, Naruto? Why are you comparing_ me_ to that _PIG_?!" She said in the calmest voice she could muster as she walked over to the boys.

"Umm…er…nothing, Sakura-chan." Naruto stammered as Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"Calm down, Haruno. Uzumaki and the others haven't done anything wrong." Sakura turned around, and stood up straight as their Classical Japanese teacher, Morino Ibiki walked into the classroom.

"Morino-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed. "Sumimasen." She muttered as she, along with all of the other students took their seats.

* * *

Itachi came home early, and was formally greeted by his father's henchmen, which he ignored. He had to report to his father about Sasuke's first day of school. As he entered the house, he greeted his mother, who smiled and pointed to the door that led to his father's study.

"Be careful, Itachi." She said, as she went back to her household chores. "I think your father's in a bad mood. He sent four henchmen inside, and so far none of them have come out." Itachi nodded, and sighed. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.'

As he made his way towards his father's study, a few henchmen gave him hopeful looks, and Itachi smiled. "I'll try my best to get him in a good mood." They grinned their thanks, and left in a flash. Itachi watched them leave, then knocked at the door of the study.

"Come in." Was the muffled reply, and Itachi did, closing the door softly behind him. He looked at his father, and then at the four henchmen shivering behind him.

"I have good news, Otou-sama." He said, his voice echoing in the high-ceilinged room. "It's about Sasuke." His father turned around in his seat, and blew out a puff of smoke.

"Leave." He said, addressing the four henchmen, who bowed and quickly went out the door. Itachi watched them go, and sighed as he heard the soft click of the door closing. 'No one's going to be able to help me now.' He thought as he came closer to his father.

"So?" Fugaku Uchiha muttered, turning around to face his oldest son. "What's the good news?"

"It seems that Otouto has made himself some new friends." Itachi replied evenly. He had been watching his little brother ever since he got out of the car, and had seen Sasuke's encounter with the blond kid, and the feral-looking boy at the door to the campus. He even saw to the elections, his eyes widening as he saw the two from the Hyuga clan, especially the girl – the heiress of the Main Branch. "They are a very…interesting bunch." Itachi said, allowing himself to let a smile escape his lips.

Fugaku Uchiha smiled too, and blew out a puff of smoke. "Good. Let the operations begin, then."

* * *

**a/n: Ello guys! Sorry for not updating regularly, but I'll make it up to you…by posting two chapters this week! Just because I was too busy to go online, doesn't mean that I haven't been working on the story. So, this extra looong chapter is gonna be followed by another extra loooooooong chapter. And chapter 5 is about…operations?!**

**When I say operations, though, I'm not talking surgical and medical operations, I'm talking about another kind of operation, but you'll just have to read on to find out!**

**I appreciate all reviews, and if you're itching to know about how the elections went, then here's the list right here:**

**Neji – President**

**Sakura – Vice President**

**Sai - Secretary**

**Hinata - Treasurer**

**Shino - Auditor**

**Kiba – Press Relations Officer**

**Chouji – Sergeant-at-Arms**

**Tenten – Athletic Captain (Girls)**

**Rock Lee – Athletic Captain (Boys)**

**Shikamaru – Escort**

**Ino – Muse**

**Thanks for reading! :3**

**[FIX]: I actually forgot to put those line thingies the first time I put this chapter up, so...I put some of those line thingies...sorry if you guys didn't really understand the story because of that...**


	5. Abduction!

**Let Your Inner Self Out**

**a/n: Ok, sorry if this won't get your emotions up, since there won't be that many lovey dovey scenes in this chapter. But, to make up for it, I've got tons of suspense in this chapter, and, Itachi's back! But, sorry again in advance if I make him a little too…violent, okay? Now just sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Let the operations begin." Fugaku Uchiha said, smiling at his oldest son, Itachi, who nodded.

"Yes, father. I will alert the security guards, then."

"Don't forget to tell the maids to prepare, Itachi."

"Yes, father." Itachi let out an inner sigh of relief as his father let him go without any other remarks, and let himself out of the study. He approached his mother, who smiled as she took off her apron.

"So, how did it go?" She asked, motioning for her son to sit down beside her. "Is everything going smoothly?" Itachi nodded, and his mother grinned.

"Everything's going well, mother." Itachi said, allowing another smile escape his lips.

"That's great, Itachi! Finally, my little Sasu-chan's gonna have a normal, high school boy!" She embraced her son, who blushed slightly.

"Ummm…mother?" He muttered, looking at his watch. "I still have to pick Sasuke up so don't get too excited yet." Mikoto Uchiha glanced at a clock on the wall and gasped, abruptly letting go of Itachi, who sighed.

"Sasu-chan will be coming any minute now, and I haven't even made any preparations!" She exclaimed, running off to the kitchen. "Itachi, can you tell the maids to prepare the house for me?" She called out from the hallway.

"I'm already on it, mother." Itachi answered back, sighing. 'Mother is such a scatterbrain…' He thought as he went to the servants' quarters.

* * *

The bell rang for dismissal, and Umino Iruka, Naruto and company's Art teacher, sighed and closed his book.

"Alright class, dismissed." Iruka said, clearing up his things. "Did Hatake-sensei assign your cleaning duties already?" The whole class looked back at him, blank looks on each student's face. Iruka sighed, and said, "Fine, since you have nothing else to do, then just make sure someone locks the door and turns off the lights."

"Hai." The class responded in perfect unison. Iruka nodded and took his leave. Naruto and the gang then exchanged glances, and Kiba grinned.

"Alright, the first day of school has _officially_ started!" He exclaimed, walking up to the front of the room and banging his fist on the teacher's table. "Let's go out and paint the town red!" The whole class erupted into cheers, all except for Hyuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke, who were looking as bored as ever. Just before Kiba opened the door, though, a young man with hair as black as a raven's feathers strolled into the classroom, a list in his hands. The whole class turned to him, and turned silent as the man slowly got to the center of the room, right next to Kiba.

"Uh…" Kiba muttered, staring at the man. "Who're you?" The man looked at him, and then at Akamaru, who was nestled in Kiba's jacket.

"An Inuzuka, eh?" He murmured loud enough for the class to hear. Kiba's eyes widened, then rapidly narrowed as he saw the man take a pen out of his pocket and cross something out on his list.

* * *

A few desks back, Sasuke was staring in shock at the young man whom he knew as his brother, Itachi.

'What the hell is he doing here?!' He thought to himself as his older brother cross something out of a slip of paper. 'He was only supposed to wait outside! What's going on?!'

"How'd you know that?" Kiba exclaimed, baring his teeth at Itachi, who smiled.

"Inuzuka Kiba, youngest son of Tsume Inuzuka, and Hana's little brother." Itachi muttered. "Canine Partner, Akamaru, once had a twi-"

"That's enough!" Kiba shouted, coming closer, trying to catch Itachi's scent. Then, his eyes widened once again, and he caught Itachi by the collar of his shirt. "Just 'cause you dated my sister doesn't mean that you can say stuff like that!" The whole class went into an awkward silence, and Naruto and the others stared at Kiba and the stranger in confusion and shock.

"You dated Hana-nee?!" Naruto exclaimed, breaking the silence. "But I thought…"

"Now, now, Uzumaki.." Itachi said, making Naruto shut up. "I don't plan on making any fuss. Just come quietly and everything will be fine."

"Like hell I'll come with you to whatever shitty place you're going!" Kiba snarled. Then, in a smaller voice, he muttered, "Good-for-nothing Uchihas." Itachi merely smirked at the insult, and looked back at the slip of paper he was holding.

"Will these people come forward please?" He said, looking at the whole class.

"Who does this guy think he is?" Tenten muttered to no one in particular. "There's no way in hell I'll go just 'cause he said my name." Neji looked at her, and shook his head.

"You don't know who this guy is." He muttered back. "You don't know what he's capable of, but I do." Tenten frowned, and looked back at the man Neji was talking about.

"I don't care if he's the prime minister of Japan, Neji. There's no way I'm going with some pedo." Neji sighed, and smiled at Tenten. '**You know, that dude might actually be a pedo, you know.** Of course he's not. Uchihas aren't like that. **And you know that, how?** Just because.'

* * *

Itachi cleared his throat, and looked at Kiba, who gave one last glare before taking a seat at the back of the room. "Sai, and Yamanaka Ino." The four of them stood up, and Itachi let a tiny smile escape his lips once Sai passed by him. 'A Black Ops member…very nice, Sasuke. I wonder if he knows who I am.' "Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji." The two boys walked over without a fight, and Shikamaru leaned on the blackboard, muttering his signature phrase.

"Hyuga Hinata and Neji." Neji stood up, and Hinata followed timidly behind her cousin. Tenten frowned, and looked at the f of her classmates. 'They're shaking in fear. **What a bore. This is exciting! I wonder when our name's gonna be called out.** There's no way I'm going. **But it might be fun! That dude's looking for trouble, and I've been itchin' to kick some ass.** You know what? I think I actually agree with you, Inner me. **Fuck Yeah!**'

"Tenten, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba." Itachi finished, folding up the piece of paper with a sigh. 'So these are the people who made the biggest impact on my Otouto, huh?' He thought as Naruto and Kiba glared at him, and Akamaru growled as menacingly as he could. The two girls just followed quietly behind Kiba and Naruto, waiting for Itachi to finish.

"Finally, I would like Uchiha Sasuke to come forward." Sasuke looked at his older brother with a questioning look, but he stood up nonetheless, and he heard his other classmates sigh in relief as Itachi started towards the door.

"Thank you for your cooperation." He said, waving his hand. "I'll now be taking your classmates."

"W-What are you gonna do with them?" One of the braver students, Ami, stammered, abruptly standing up and looking at Sasuke and the others. "Did they do something wrong?"

"No, of course not." Itachi answered as he ushered Sasuke and his friends out the door. "Actually, it's quite the opposite." And with that last sentence, he closed the door behind him, leaving the rest of the students in an eerie silence.

* * *

"Oi, Kiba," Naruto muttered, falling into step beside his unusually quiet friend. "How do you know this guy?" Kiba didn't answer, and Naruto sighed and went back to where Shikamaru and Chouji were.

"So, you know what's wrong with him?" Chouji asked his blond friend. "He's been acting weird all day."

"No idea." Naruto answered, putting his arms behind his head as they continued walking. Shikamaru sighed, and glared at his two friends.

"Can't you solve it?" He muttered. "Didn't you hear Kiba in the classroom? That dude dated Hana-nee a while back. And, besides that, he's an Uchiha. Probably related to Sasuke by the looks of things." '**Whoa…how'd you know all of that?! That was awesome!** You idiot.'

"Whoa…how'd you know all of that?! That was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, echoing the exact words of Shikamaru's Inner Self. "You're amazing, Shikamaru, 'ttebayo!"

"Be quiet, moron. He'll hear us." Shikamaru muttered, looking over to where Itachi was walking in front of the group. He suddenly turned around and looked Shikamaru in the eye. He mouthed the words, "I heard that." Which made the Nara flinch.

"Well, now that you said that," Chouji muttered, completely oblivious to the fact that Itachi was staring at the three of them. "I think you're right. Your deduction skills are seriously wicked, you know?"

"Hn. I wish they weren't." An awkward silence followed, and the three boys continued to walk in silence, until Itachi reached the entrance door.

"Oi, Shikamaru." Naruto muttered, as Itachi opened the door. "Since you're so good at this _deduction _stuff, then can you guess where we're going? And why I haven't seen anyone else since we left the classroom?"

"Yeah," Chouji agreed. "It's like the whole school was abandoned, and we're the only ones left."

"There's also the fact that no one else is talking except us." Shikamaru said, clearly irritated. "Even Tenten and Sakura are keeping quiet, so can't you follow their examples and let me concentrate?" Everyone started going outside, and the three of them followed quietly, stopping only when Itachi suddenly disappeared.

* * *

"Eh?!" Tenten exclaimed, looking around for Itachi. "Where'd that dude go?!"

"Just keep calm, Tenten." Neji muttered, looking around as well.

"I wonder why he even came here…" Sakura muttered, clinging onto an already irritated Sasuke. "Do you know him, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Sasuke muttered in affirmation. "He's my brother." Sakura's eyes widened, and she unconsciously loosened her grip on his arm.

"He's your brother?" She repeated.

"Hn."

"Why is he doing this?" Sakura asked. "And why'd he act so weird? He didn't even acknowledge you…"

"I have no idea why, so will you please stop asking questions?" '**You know, she's really cute when she asks questions…and I really liked when she was clinging to us. I could feel her-**Will you please shut up?** Whoa. Touchy, much? I was just stating my opinion. I know you like her too, anyway. **SHUT UP!'

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?" A voice said, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts. "Are you alright? You seem-"

"I'm fine, Sakura. Don't worry about me." At that moment, Itachi returned, although this time, he was at the driver's seat of a huge limo. He got out, and motioned for Sasuke and the others to get inside.

"Come on, now. Don't be shy. You're my little brother's classmates, so there's no need to be so tense."

"Why?" Everyone looked at Kiba, who was giving Itachi a glare that could freeze hell. "You're not the boss of me."

"Trust me." Itachi said with a smile, although his eyes were cold and demanding. "I don't think you'd want to disobey me, or my father."

"You Bastard!" Kiba exclaimed, rushing towards Itachi, teeth bared and hands outstretched, giving Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji the impression that their friend was even more feral-looking than usual. Itachi, though, was still as calm as ever, and when Kiba pounced, the rest of the gang heard a pop, and Kiba slumped to the ground.

"You know," Itachi muttered. "I hate violence." He picked up the unconscious boy, and opened the door to the passenger seat. "But I hate not following orders even more." He gently placed Kiba inside, and closed the door. "So, anyone else?" No one responded, and Itachi smiled. "Good. Now please get inside."

* * *

With Kiba unconscious in the passenger seat, no one wanted to make any small talk during the ride, so everyone was looking at Sasuke. A few minutes of 'stolen' glances and icy stares later, a pissed off Sasuke finally snapped.

"What?" He exclaimed, almost hitting Sakura, who was sitting beside him.

"Whattaya mean, 'What'?" Naruto shouted back. "Your brother just popped Kiba's shoulder! And now we're going who knows where! What the hell do you expect, dattebayo?!"

"For once, that baka's actually right." Neji said, patting Naruto on the shoulder to calm him down. "What do you expect from us? We just got abducted from school on the first day, and by an Uchiha no less. Who wouldn't be freaking out?" Sasuke was silent, and everyone continued to stare at him.

"Where are we going?" Shikamaru asked, breaking the silence. "Do you have any idea, Uchiha?" Sasuke shook his head, and Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome." He looked outside the heavily tinted window, and yawned. Another awkward silence, then Tenten sighed.

"You know, just 'cause Kiba's not here, doesn't mean we're gonna have to keep so damn quiet." She said, crossing her arms. Then she glared at Sasuke, and said, "Oi, Uchiha. Tell me what's happening, right now."

"Yeah, or we'll let Sakura-chan deal with you, 'ttebayo!" Sasuke frowned, and silently cursed his brother in his mind. 'Damn you Itachi. What the hell is going on?!'

"Uh, you know guys…" Sakura said, silencing everyone before they even started talking. "I don't think he knows either."

"Ugh. Leave it to Saki-chan to sympathize with the kidnapper's brother." Tenten muttered. "You read too many horror-romance stories." Sakura turned a light pink, and dipped her head down.

"No, what I mean is, I think that Sasuke-kun wouldn't know, since he was just as surprised as we were when his brother came into the room."

"Oh, just stop trying to protect him, Sakura." Tenten said with a wave of her hand.

"But," Sai said out of the blue. ". Anyway, I think we've already reached our destination." Everyone else looked out the window, and let out a collective gasp as they saw what most of them would call the biggest house they'd seen in their lives. As they were ushered out of the car, they saw a petite woman with long black hair standing in front of about twenty maids, followed by a whole platoon of men dressed in black suits.

"Welcome to the Uchiha Mansion." The woman said with a smile. "I'm Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mother. Please feel at home, and thank you for keeping my son safe." Naruto, Sakura and Chouji were gaping at the house, and at Mikoto, while Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata and Sai just stayed quiet while the guards and maids bowed down to Sasuke, and Itachi, who was holding a still groggy Kiba by the arm.

"Okaeri, Sasuke-dono, Itachi-dono!" They all said. Sasuke turned a faint shade of pink as his classmates stared at him with faces of astonishment. Itachi frowned at his mother and shook his head slightly.

"I think you went a little too overboard with this, Kaa-san."

* * *

**a/n: Another chappie done! Yay me! Okay, sorry if I made Itachi look like a bitch, I'm really sorry about that. I just wanted things to be a little interesting for you guys, and I don't have enough sense to write something else. **

**SO MUCH TENSION! SO MUCH SUSPENSE! SO MANY QUESTIONS! ABSOLUTELY NO ANSWERS! But don't fret, 'cause your questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Till then, keep those questions circling around in your head! Things are certainly gonna get even more interesting in the later chapters! :3**


	6. The Twin, Kuuga!

**Let Your Inner Self Out**

**a/n: Okaaaaaay. So, remember when I said that all your questions would be answered in this chapter? Well, I've actually **_**added**_** some **_**more**_** confusing stuff.**

**GOMENASAI! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry, but I just got this uh-mazing idea from a typo in the last chapter, which I couldn't let slip (although a typo is kinda the same as a slip). It was such an awesome idea, that I'm deciding to post TWO chapters this week, since the idea is so AWESOMESAUCE…okay, getting a **_**little too**_** excited here, so I'm just gonna shut myself up and let you guys read. **

**Oh yeah, don't forget to Rate & Review! *Fingers are pried off the keyboard and glued into a box made of rainbows by anxious and annoyed readers***

"I think you went a little too overboard with this, Kaa-san." Itachi muttered as he looked at the astonished looks on his little brother and his friends' faces.

"What. The. Fuck?!" Naruto exclaimed, gaping at the house, then at Sasuke, then at the petite woman who was Uchiha Mikoto, and then back at Sasuke.

"Yeah. The fuck is with this house, dude?" Shikamaru muttered as he looked at Sasuke. "I mean, you've got guards, and maids, guard dogs…what _don't _you have?"

"Well, he doesn't have a girlfriend, for starters." Itachi piped in cheerfully, making his little brother glare at him.

"You don't have one either, Aniki."

"Yes, I do, my little Otouto-chan."

"Yes you _did._ She dumped you, remember?"

"Quiet down now, sons." Mikoto said, dragging the two raven-haired boys to her sides. "Sasu-chan, why don't you let your classmates into the house?"

"But Kaa-san, I-"

"No 'buts', Sasu." Mikoto said with an angelic smile that Sasuke knew was hiding something. 'Dammit, not another one of her _plans._ **But Kaa-san's ideas are always for the best. Remember Aniki and the Inuzuka girl?** Of course, but that failed after just three months.** But Aniki**_** was**_** happy for those three months, remember? He didn't prank us at all then.**' Sasuke sighed, and nodded at his mother.

"Good." Mikoto said, watching as her youngest son led his classmates into the house. Then, she turned to her older son, and smiled.

"What is it, Kaa-san?"

"I was just thinking…" The woman murmured as she and her son followed Sasuke and classmates. "don't you think that girl with the pink hair is a little…interesting?"

"Yes. I think so too, Kaa-san." Itachi said. Just then, they heard a car door slam, and pieces of glass shatter to the floor.

"Why the hell am I here again?" Itachi turned around, and Mikoto flinched.

"Is it really…him?" Itachi's mother asked, slowly turning around to see a tall boy with big brown eyes, dark tousled hair, and the marks of an Inuzuka. Itachi sighed, and looked at Hana's little brother in the eye.

"Glad to see you're back. I thought you'd never get out."

"Damn, man!" Naruto exclaimed, his voice echoing through the hallway. "Your family sure is loaded. You must be swimming in cash, 'ttebayo!"

"Shut up, chiten." Sasuke muttered loudly enough for the blond to hear.

"Oi! You have no right to insult my hair, 'ttebayo! Your hair's even worse than mine, chicken-ass!"

"What did you say, dobe?!"

"I said your hair looks like a chicken's ass, 'ttebayo!"

"OI!" Sasuke froze, and Naruto's eyes widened as a tall man with a muscular build appeared behind the tiny-looking raven-haired boy.

"Keep it down, will you?" The man said, as he glanced at each of the students in front of him. His eyes stopped at the two Hyuga children, and he smirked.

"Sasuke."

"Y-Yes, Otou-sama?"

"Why are you making friends with the enemy?"

"What do you mean by 'friend'?" Fugaku looked at the source of the voice, Neji Hyuga.

"Excuse me?"

"What I mean is, I, let alone the people behind me, are _not_, and never will be, the friends of an Uchiha. We were simply kidnapped by your eldest son, nothing more, nothing less."

"Hn. I never thought someone from the branch family would ever have the balls to stand up to anyone from the Yakuza leaders." Neji flinched at the word 'branch', which made Fugaku smirk.

"Ummm…N-N-Neji-kun, I th-think th-that's enough." Hinata stammered, tugging gently on her cousin's uniform sleeve.

"Oh, what do we have here? The heiress of the Main Hyuga Clan." Fugaku smirked at Hinata, who blushed. "She's a cutie, isn't she?"

"You have no right to say that to Hinata, you Bastard!" Naruto blurted out, putting himself in front of the girl, who was rapidly turning a deep shade of red. Fugaku stared at Naruto, then gasped.

"That face…those eyes." He muttered, causing everyone to stare at him and Naruto. "That hair. You must be their son." Naruto stared at him in shock, while Sasuke looked on at his father, who was starting to sweat.

"You knew my parents, 'ttebayo?!" Naruto exclaimed, almost squealing. "Can you tell me about them, 'ttebayo?!"

"That personality…even the unnecessary suffix. You're really just like her." Fugaku continued, ignoring the blond.

"Oi, old man! Tell me 'bout my parents, 'ttebayo!"

"Naruto." Shikamaru muttered, lightly punching the boy' shoulder. "You're being too troublesome. He's never gonna tell you anything if you keep on acting all annoying and troublesome."

"There's even a Nara…" Fugaku said, then, looking at the group behind them, he laughed. "An Akimichi and a Yamanaka too! I can't believe I didn't know Inoichi had a daughter!" Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino looked at each other and at Fugaku in surprise and confusion, but the dark-haired man laughed again.

"Oi, what are you laughing about, old man?" Shikamaru asked.

"So, kid." Fugaku said, ignoring the question and looking at the three of them. "You're Shikaku's son, right?" Shikamaru, taken aback, merely nodded, and Fugaku looked at Chouji. "And you're the son of Chouza?" Chouji nodded too, and Fugaku smirked. "Of course you are. The resemblance is uncanny." Then he looked at Ino, who blushed. "And you must be Inoichi's daughter."

"Y-Yes, I am." Ino said, stammering at first, but gathering up her courage and asking the one question that everyone was itching to find out the answer of. "How come you know our dads? And Naruto's parents too. Naruto was adopted by Sarutobi Hiruzen-san."

"Ah, the Third Hokage. That brings up memories…" Fugaku said, smiling as he took out a huge pipe and put it to his lips, lighting it, then blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Wait, whattaya mean by, 'Hokage', 'ttebayo?!" Naruto exclaimed, coming closer to the man. "What is this 'hokage' thing? A person? An animal? Some kind of food?!"

Fugaku laughed, and blew out a huge puff of smoke that enveloped the whole gang. "a Hokage is sort of like the Prime Minister, or the President of the Japanese Mafia, or simply, the Leader of the Yakuza. And, in answer to your question, girly," He said, looking at Ino. "There was a group of people that the Hokage trusted his life with. These were me, Nara Shikaku, Akimichi Chouza, Yamanaka Inoichi, Namikaze Minato, and…the only girl…I forgot her name. Onizuka? No…something-zuka…"

"It was Inuzuka, you bastard. Can't you even try to remember the name of my clan?" Everybody looked over to the source of the voice, and Fugaku grinned.

"Now the Unstoppables are finally complete. How's your mother, Inuzuka?"

"O-Oi…Is that Kiba?" Tenten muttered. "There's something…different about him…"

"Yeah." Shikamaru replied. "I wonder if that hit from Sasuke's brother did something to him."

"Oi, Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed, running over to his friend as the others sweat dropped. "What took you so long, 'ttebayo?" He asked as he put a hand on the Inuzuka's shoulder.

"Shut up, Baka." The boy said, shoving Naruto's hand off his shoulder like it was some piece of trash. "And I'm not Kiba."

"Okay, okay. If you say so, 'Not-Kiba'." Naruto snickered, slapping the brown-haired boy in the back.

"Do you think I'm joking?" The boy asked, looking at Naruto, and then at the others.

"Of course I'd think the Jokester would be joking, 'ttebayo! Besides, we've been friends forever, so of course I know all of your tricks. You're talking to your partner in crime, the Master Prankster here."

"Tch." The boy smirked. "Was my twin really that much trouble?"

"…YOUR TWIN?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Your Twin?" Shikamaru repeated. "But you – I mean Kiba – said that Hana-nee was the only sibling he's ever met… Kami, I'm such an idiot."

"Whattaya mean, Shikamaru?" Naruto exclaimed. "What the hell is this dude saying, 'ttebayo?!" Fugaku smirked, and patted Shikamaru's shoulder.

"So, you finally got it, Nara. I thought that you'd take a lot more time than that to figure it out."

"What are you guys saying, 'ttebayo?! Arrghh…my brain hurts…" Shikamaru ignored the blond idiot and walked over to the Inuzuka.

"So, what is your name, Kiba's twin?"

"Wait, Shika-kun! Are you crazy?!" Ino exclaimed. "How can you be so sure that this isn't one of Kiba's tricks?" Shikamaru glared at Ino, who cowered behind Chouji at the sight of her usually lazy friend's serious face.

"Ino, I know my friend even better than you do. Besides, Uchiha's dad seems to agree with me." Fugaku nodded, and smiled as he and everyone else heard two pairs of footsteps rapidly approaching the room they were in.

"Honey, are you alright?" the familiar voice of Mikoto echoed around the hallways. She, along with her oldest son appeared at the door seconds later, panting and wearing concerned looks on their faces.

"Has anything happened, Otou-sama?" Itachi asked, checking around the room. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Well, besides me, everyone's just dandy." The still-unnamed Inuzuka boy said, glaring holes at Sasuke's older brother. "Those guards really packed a bit of a punch."

"What do you mean by guards?" Sasuke asked, looking carefully at the Inuzuka, surprised that there wasn't a scratch on his body, despite what the boy said. Sasuke stared at his Father, and then at Itachi and his mother, who were both frowning.

"How many were taken out, Itachi?" Fugaku asked calmly.

"All of them."

"…WHAT?"

Itachi cleared his throat, clearly surprised at the sudden outburst of both his father, and his little brother."All of them were left unconscious, but at least four are assumed dead."

"Who?" Sasuke exclaimed, looking back and forth at his brother and his father. "Who're 'assumed as dead'?!"

"That would be Saotome-san, Fujisaki-san, Agata-san, and Kibitsu-san." 'Those guys?!' Sasuke thought to himself in shock. 'They're the strongest of them all! I couldn't even get near any of them whenever we'd have defense training. **This Inuzuka kid must be strong. Probably even stronger than us, probably.** You said 'probably' twice. **I knew that. Just sayin', he's really strong.**'

Meanwhile, Naruto and the others stared at the boy they once knew as Kiba.

"Oi, K-Kiba. D-Did you really do that?" Naruto stammered. "D-Did you r-really kill those people?"

"I told you already! I'm. Not. Kiba!" He shouted, almost hitting the blond, but an invisible force stopped him from doing just that.

"Then who are you?" Shikamaru asked, looking closely at the boy who was just a few inches taller, but in every way stronger than him, Naruto and Chouji combined.

"My name is Inuzuka Kuuga." The boy replied, smirking. "I'm Kiba's older twin brother."

**Dun, Dun, ****DUN****! *Insert Dramatic Chipmunk here***

**Dun, Dun, DUN! Hey! You guys remember Kuuga? Kiba's "Inner Self"? Well, turns out, he's not just part of doggy boy's subconscious, but he's actually a totally different person!**

**Okay, maybe not **_**totally**_** different, but still! Kuuga's really cool and edgy, but also a bit of a hothead…and his big brown eyes!…I think I'm fangirling for my OC! (Damn I'm good!)**

**Anyway, I'm gonna post two chapters, so the next one is **_**seriously**_** gonna have some answers. I really don't think I'll be able to put in any more stuff without it turning totally unreal. **

**Oh. My. Kami! I haven't done anything to make any of my pairings advance to the next level, AT ALL! Seriously, romance is HARD. SasuSaku is super weird to me, since I don't think they deserve each other, and I'm thinking of making the NaruHina pairing into a fluff pairing or something(I seriously can NOT imagine up a serious NaruHina pairing without it seeming too awkward or mature…). About the NejiTen pairing, though, I don't really know how to make their relationship advance EXCEPT for something I have planned in the end for all three of these couples…sooooo, for all those people who read this story 'cause it was in the 'Romance' category, you'll just have to wait until I sort all this confusing stuff out.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter, and please Rate and Review!**

**Until Next Time! **


End file.
